Chapter 483
Chapter 483 is titled "End of the Dream". Cover Page Color Spread: One Piece The Law of the Blue Short Summary Luffy made it: he finally defeated Gecko Moria and now the shadows are returning to their original bodies. The Straw Hats are now resting but another unexpected Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma appears with a mission from World Government to destroy the Straw Hats. Long Summary Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Franky all begin to panic as the bodies of Zoro, Robin, Sanji, and Luffy (still shrunken from using Gear Third earlier) all begin to disintegrate, due to their shadows being robbed from them. Several members of the Rolling Pirates also panic due to the bodies of a number of members, along with Lola, also begin to disintegrate. A perplexed Franky wonders why the bodies are disintegrating when Gecko Moria has been defeated. Meanwhile, somewhere on the Grand Line, a pirate asks his captain to come onto the deck of their ship, with the captain refusing because their bodies would disappear in the sunlight, their shadows being taken by Moria 2 years ago. The pirate exclaims to the captain that their shadows have returned, prompting a celebration. A pirate wonders if Moria has been defeated, only for the captain to say that's impossible, as Moria equally fought with Kaidou, one of the Yonko. Pirates, marines, and civilians around the world begin to notice that their shadows have returned to them, much to their happiness. Back on Thriller Bark, much to the relief of the other Straw Hat Pirates, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, and an unconscious Luffy's bodies turn back to normal, their shadows having returned to them. Chopper also points out the shadows of the Rolling Pirates have also been returned. With Moria defeated, and everyone's shadows back in their original bodies, the Straw Hat Pirates all begin to take a well-deserved rest. Back in the castle, Absalom is woken up by Hogback, who proceeds to call him shameful for losing, and proceeds to inform him of Moria's defeat. Back at the courtyard, Zoro asks Chopper if Luffy's body was shrunken before, and Chopper tells him that Luffy's body shrinks as a side effect of his Gear Third. Usopp begins to grow worried that Luffy's new fighting style is too harmful to his body, as he would have to keep using it if more powerful enemies appear in the future. The old man the Straw Hat Pirates met back at the graveyard, along with Lola and the Rolling Pirates, all express their gratitude for saving them and proclaims they will never forget this. Zoro explains that they did what they did for their own reasons, and that the others were saved as an extra, only for Nami to berate him due to the others offering to repay them. Suddenly, Nami begins to show signs of true terror and fear, having forgotten that another Shichibukai was present at Thriller Bark. As the other Straw Hats ask her what she is afraid of, Bartholomew Kuma is shown to be sitting on a building, talking to someone on a Den Den Mushi. The mysterious person shows perplex that another Shichibukai has been defeated, as soon as they had found a replacement for Crocodile. As Nami explains to the others that Kuma is a Shichibukai, the mysterious person talking to Kuma hopes that the defeated Moria would be soon able to continue to be a Shichibukai, as the fact that another Shichibukai was defeated would hamper their reputation. The mysterious person, revealed to be a representative of the World Government, also explains to Kuma that there should be no eyewitnesses of Moria's defeat, and instructs him to assassinate everyone present at Thriller Bark. Usopp shows concern that they are forced to engage another Shichibukai right after defeating one, and Zoro tells him that he'll handle it, as Nami begins to explain that Kuma is an ability user. Kuma teleports in front of the crowd, surprising everyone. While several members of the Rolling Pirates desperately trying to attack him. Kuma, showing off his powers, fires some kind of cannon from his hand to effortlessly knock the pirates back. Teleporting right behind Zoro, Kuma identifies him and exclaims he'll be the first. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy has fallen unconscious after Moria was defeated. *All the shadows stolen by Moria are returned to their owners. *Bartholomew Kuma arrives at the area where the Straw Hat Pirates and the Rolling Pirates are. *It is revealed that the World Government has found a replacement for Crocodile, the first Shichibukai that was defeated, however they remain unidentified. *Kuma is ordered by the World Government to assassinate everyone at Thriller Bark, including the Straw Hat Pirates. *Kuma challenges Zoro first to a fight. Characters : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 483 it:Capitolo 483